Seasons
by TailFear
Summary: The Branch House Hyuuga prodigy and the foxdemon container. Probable, but unlikely. NejiNaru told though a series of oneshots and drabbles.
1. Mid Summer

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This is a work of fiction, and is in no way making money.

**Seasons**  
By: TF 

NejiNaru told through a series of one-shots.

**Mid-Summer **

'_I wish you would look at me. I wish you would pay attention. I wish that you would just act like I'm more than just a companion. I just wish…oh hell, I don't know.'_

"Do you need something?"

Naruto flushed at Neji's cool tone, snapping his eyes away from the back of the other's head.

"Nothing, Neji," Naruto squeaked quickly, bursting into a small flurry of agitated motions to cover the fact that he had, actually, been staring at the other for the past few minutes. For the past half-hour. Okay, since they started this mission.

Neji raised an eyebrow, but let the subject drop. Naruto had been acting oddly even for him; but then again, this was Naruto, who always acted oddly.

Shikamaru watched the exchange with his normal bland look, eyes carefully moving between the two. He, unlike Neji, could tell exactly what was bothering the blond, but then again, everyone but Neji could tell. The shadow user sighed as Naruto went back to sneaking looks at the back of the Hyuuga's head.

They traveled through the canopy of the forest in silence for the next few hours, using hand signals to relay information as they moved from limb to limb in the dappled summer sunlight. As the sun started to sink, bathing the horizon in red, they stopped at Neji's command, dropping through the thick forest growth to set up camp at the base of the trees.

Naruto took his assigned tasks meekly, disappearing into the forest and returning with firewood, then three fat rabbits for dinner. Neji accepted the rabbits from Naruto and in a few moments they had three skewers roasting over the low fire. Shikamaru had set up camp while Naruto had fetched firewood and hunted, leaving Neji to scout the immediate area and set traps.

"We'll start moving again at dawn. I'll take first shift. Naruto, you take third, and Shikamaru, you take second."

Shikamaru and Naruto both nodded at Neji's orders, and settled into their bedrolls to wait for the rabbits to finish cooking. As they waited Naruto continued to watch Neji covertly, or as covertly as Naruto could, which was just short of glaringly obvious. Shikamaru would occasionally look up from his book to watch the interaction between the blond and their meditating teammate, raising one eyebrow as Naruto dissolved into nervous spasms every time Neji looked at the blond in a questioning way.

Soon the rabbits were done cooking, and the small campsite was filled with the sounds of chewing as the hungry shinobi dug in. Once finished they buried the rabbit carcasses a few meters from their camp and banked the fire as night fell over the forest, deepening the natural shadows until everything was bathed in warm summer darkness.

Naruto and Shikamaru both settled into their bedrolls partially hidden amidst the roots of different trees, turning their backs to the low flames for warmth. Neji waited until they had stopped moving to leap up into the lower branches of the tree above his bedroll. He settled with his back against the thick trunk and quieted himself, listening to the leaves and fire as they rustled and cracked with the cooling night breeze. Summer was warm in the forests surrounding Konoha, but nights had a tendency to be cool.

Naruto snuggled into his bedroll, but sleep eluded him as thoughts chased themselves in circles around his head. Despite the mission he couldn't get the Hyuuga boy out of his head, couldn't concentrate like he was supposed to as long as the long-haired boy was in front of him.

_'I'm pretty sure Shikamaru has figured everything out, he's been sending me annoyed looks and rolling his eyes, but then again, he is a genius. Shit, why did it have to be Neji?'_ Naruto moaned in his mind. _'Too bad I can't just blurt everything out to him. At least then he could reject me and this would be over with. Aww, man. This sucks, why does this have to be so hard? It's bad enough that he keeps catching me watching him, damn bloodline ability, but blurting everything out would just make it worse. Why couldn't I just fall for a girl? At least I could blurt it out then.'_

"Naruto, I can hear your mind going in circles from here."

Naruto stiffened in his bedroll as Neji's voice floated down to him. Tentatively he looked up, only to meet seemingly blank white eyes as Neji watched him from his position in the lower branches of the tree.

"Go to sleep, you have third watch."

Naruto sighed and squirmed himself deeper into his bedroll, covering himself until only his bright hair stuck out. He stayed like that for a while; feigning sleep and keeping himself as still as possible until he heard Neji sigh above him.

"What's bothering you?"

"Nothing," Naruto replied sulkily, a little upset about being caught brooding.

"Get up here so that Shikamaru doesn't wake up."

Naruto got out of his bedroll silently and joined Neji off the ground, casually crouching on a nearby branch. Neji watched him, actually turned to look at him instead of wasting chakra on the Byakugan. Naruto blinked, then looked down, avoiding Neji's scrutiny as he watched some leaves flutter in the small breeze.

"What's bothering you?"

Naruto winced minutely, but repeated his previous answer, "Nothing."

Neji was silent for a moment before he snorted and looked away, "You are the worst liar ever."

Naruto smiled ruefully, but kept his silence, relaxing slowly as Neji scanned the area, taking his penetrating gaze off of the blond.

"Naruto," the blond looked up at his name, "I'm not blind. Either tell me what's wrong, or stop watching me."

The fox-boy winced, keeping his gaze on the ground rather than looking at his teammate who had turned his luminous gaze back onto the blond. Neji's face was still carefully blank as he watched the other boy's face contort into something that resembled pain before smoothing into a blank mask that left only Naruto's blue eyes open.

"Gomen, Neji, I'll try to go to sleep," Naruto whispered, getting ready to drop quietly to the ground, only to be stopped by Neji's hand quickly grasping his arm.

"Naruto," Neji sighed with agitation as his friend continued to look anywhere but at him. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, Neji. Nothing is going on," Naruto whispered, fidgeting nervously under Neji's grasp.

"Naruto," Neji's voice held that warning tone that the blond knew not to mess with.

Naruto wilted in Neji's grip and allowed himself to be pulled to a branch closer to Neji's as the Hyuuga gave him an expectant look.

"Don't hate me after I say this, I don't want to disrupt our mission," Naruto babbled quickly and nervously, still fidgeting as he looked for a way to escape this conversation.

"Naruto."

"Fine. I like you, okay?" Naruto blurted out, looking at Neji nervously, almost cowering away from the taller boy. "I shouldn't like you like this, because boys shouldn't be attracted to other boys, but I do. So if you hate me, fine. But it isn't as if I chose this, it just happened. I didn't want to make anythi-"

Naruto was cut off as Neji's mouth met his, pressing briefly then pulling away, leaving Naruto staring wide-eyed in shock. After a moment Neji leaned forward again a small smirk on his face, this time pressing his lips harder against Naruto's as the smaller boy leaned into the embrace.

"I'm glad that's sorted out. I was getting tired of watching Naruto go into nervous spasms." Shikamaru's voice floated into the trees, making Naruto and Neji break apart with blushes.

"Shut up, Shikamaru," Naruto snapped, his blush completely ruining his threatening posture.

Shikamaru smirked and rolled back over, leaving the two in the tree somewhat alone in an embarrassed silence.

"I didn't want to tell you because I thought you would hate me," Naruto whispered, sitting shyly next to the pale boy with his feet curled under the limb.

Neji smirked, looking over at the small blond, "Obviously that isn't the case."

Naruto smiled brightly at the other boy before settling against the tree for a moment as they listened to the sounds of the night.

"You should get some sleep. You still have third watch," Neji murmured.

Naruto smiled, then nodded and jumped down, landing silently on the ground before returning to his bedroll, a smile on his face. Neji watched the smaller blond settle in before resuming his watch of the surrounding area, a small smile on his normally stoic face as his aura settled protectively over the small campsite.

**TBC…**

A/N: In another bout of procrastinating I'm giving in to another idea. Human Nature and Echolalia aren't on hold, but they aren't coming along as quickly as they could be…


	2. Early Autumn

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Seasons  
**By: TF

NejiNaru told through a serious of one-shots.

**Early Autumn**

Neji watched impassively as Naruto shivered, then tried to hide the motion with less than cat-like grace. A cold front had settled over the village of Konoha the night before, leaving frost patterns on all of the glass windows. Most of the villagers had figured out the change in weather, but for some reason Naruto was out in his brilliantly orange canvas jacket that did nothing against the cold.

As another bout of shivers wracked Naruto's small fame Neji sighed. They were heading back from the training fields to get some lunch, but Neji had the feeling that they were going to have to get the smaller boy some warmer clothes, which meant shopping, which was something neither of them wanted to do. Neji's face contorted into a grimace at the thought, but when Naruto started shivering again he knew that it was something necessary to be dealt with.

"Naruto, do you have anything warmer to wear? You're freezing," Neji said, frowning when Naruto flashed him a guilty look.

"I'm not cold. Besides, I don't really have anything warmer…" Naruto trailed off at Neji's thunderous look, meekly stuffing his hands into his pockets in an effort to keep them warm.

Neji sighed and found himself unsurprised as he looked down at the sheepishly grinning blond. Naruto seemed to lack some of the common sense everyone else carried around, causing him to do things that others wouldn't, like run around without proper protection from the weather. The small blond also had an invincibility complex that led him to believe that he was greater than little things like the elements, which also led to these situations.

"We're going to have to go get you something warmer. Even Hinata-sama has the sense to wear warm clothing when it's cold," Neji said, watching the blush spread across Naruto's already pink face as the long-haired boy draped his jacket over the blond's shoulders.

"Neji," Naruto whined, pouting when Neji arched an eyebrow at him.

"Come on, Naruto. The sooner we get you something warm, the sooner we can get lunch," Neji said, rolling his eyes when Naruto cheered.

They wove their way through the crowd until they were at a small shinobi-run shop that had already started selling warmer clothes. As Neji had found out on an earlier venture of similar nature, only shinobi run stores would take Naruto's business, leaving the blond with limited options when it came to clothing and other groceries.

Neji pushed Naruto into the store before him, eyeing the clothing on display with a critical eye as Naruto made a beeline for the small section of screamingly bright colors. After a few minutes of listening to the blond chatter excitedly Neji decided to pull the blond away from the selection of orange and red and pushed him towards darker, less obvious colors despite Naruto's loud protests.

The owner watched with a look of amusement as Neji forced the protesting fox-boy into a navy blue lined canvas jacket for the cold, a pair of matching pants, and a black scarf. Naruto was a frequent customer, and the sight of him in something other than orange was a sight to see. The owner was especially amused to see Naruto, wearing what was close to a look of death, being forced to the counter with his non-orange clothes by Neji holding a kunai to the blond's back. With his arms full Naruto couldn't do more than scowl, and with Neji so close it would only take a few quick jabs for Naruto to be rendered immobile.

After they left the store with Naruto's wallet lighter, and with a bundle of warm clothing that wasn't such a bright color. They headed to Naruto's apartment so that the blond could change despite his protest, and exited a few minutes later with a very disgruntled, navy, and warm Naruto exiting with a smug, warm Neji.

Neji gave in and allowed Naruto to lead him to Ichiraku, following the blond as he wove through the crowd in order to get to his precious Ramen. Lately Neji had been making Naruto eat more than just noodles, much to the blond's distress, but after a long lecture on nutrition Naruto had given in purely to stop Neji's rant.

Neji smiled as Naruto bounced in his seat, issuing his normal chant of "Ramen!" as he waited for his noodles to arrive. A few minutes later, as Naruto was slurping his steaming noodles and Neji was eating his dumplings, Sakura walked by with Ino, did a double take, then promptly shrieked.

"Naruto! What happened? Why aren't you in orange? You look so different!"

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked like a deer trapped in the headlights with noodles hanging limply from his mouth as Sakura practically pounced on him. Neji snorted and shook his head in irritation at the shrieks that were coming from both girls.

"It was all Neji!" Naruto said quickly, eyes wide as Sakura and Ino advanced on him. His eyes kept flicking towards Neji as if asking for protection, but none was coming and Naruto knew better than to cling to the Hyuuga boy.

"Naruto, you're in blue. You could actually do something stealthy and unobtrusive!" Sakura crowed, happily hugging her teammate as the blond started to pout, sending scowls in Neji's direction as the taller boy blithely sipped his tea.

"Get off, Sakura-chan. This is embarrassing," Naruto whined, feebly pushing at the arms encircling his shoulders. It took a few minutes of pushing, but finally Sakura let go of Naruto and she and Ino went on their way, still chattering about Naruto's new look.

"Look what you started," Naruto whined, pushing his pouting face into Neji's as the other boy smirked.

"I wasn't the one who decided to freeze his ass of because he couldn't get dressed properly," Neji replied, turning so that their noses were almost touching, causing Naruto to flush uncertainly.

"It isn't my fault that I don't have any warm clothes, I grew over the summer!" Naruto protested, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You grew?" Neji teased, causing Naruto to pout even more.

"That's not fair, just because you're tall," Naruto said, scowling at the pale boy a few inches away.

Neji used his ninja speed to sneak a kiss, leaving Naruto blinking as Neji resumed his former position. The blond smirked, then finished off the rest of his noodles and paid. They left the stand and headed back for the training fields to continue working on Naruto's stealth and Neji's Byakugan abilities against multiple opponents.

They walked briskly though the teeming shopping area then slowed as soon as they started coming to the outskirts of the buildings surrounded by tall trees. The woods were quiet as they entered, frost encased grass not even crunching under their feet as they passed.

"Thanks," Naruto said after a while, smiling up at the taller boy as he moved closer, walking side-by-side next to the Hyuuga prodigy.

"You wouldn't be able to keep track of your head if it wasn't screwed on," Neji quipped, earning himself a bashful smile.

"Thanks, though," Naruto insisted, darting in to hug the other boy before moving away again.

"Not a problem, Naruto."

Neji ended up dragging Naruto to his apartment as night fell, unlocking the door to the blond's apartment and dumping his exhausted cargo onto the couch before sitting down himself. The right word would have been plopped, but Neji _never_ plopped, no matter how tired he was.

As soon as Neji got himself settled Naruto snuggled up to him, burying his face into the other boy's chest as he brought his knees up to steady himself. Neji sat tensely for a moment before relaxing into the embrace, wrapping an arm around the smaller boy's back as Naruto moved closer. Neji smiled down at Naruto's peaceful face pressed against his chest, spikes of blond hair sticking out in all directions.

Neji didn't know how long it took, but after a while Naruto's breathing evened out and his body relaxed even more against Neji's as Naruto fell asleep in his embrace. The Hyuuga boy relaxed into the couch, cradling the blond's weight against his own as he made the two of them more comfortable. Eventually he, too, fell asleep, Naruto's head pillowed on his chest as Neji's breathing slowed to match that of the blond's.

**TBC…**


	3. In Public

Standard disclaimer applicable.

**Seasons**  
By: TF 

NejiNaru told through one-shots and drabbles.

**In Public **

In public they weren't going to hold hands. Discreet brushes were acceptable, but nothing further.

In public they weren't going to cuddle, weren't going to stand close enough that the lines of their bodies melded together.

In public there was to be no glomping, hugging, fawning, or kissing, unless at acceptable super-ninja speeds. And acceptable super-ninja speeds were never easily seen.

In public they were to act normal. One would keep up his cold distance while the other bounced from person to person with unmitigated energy, a demon powered that never seemed to run out.

In public they weren't supposed to look or act like a couple. They weren't supposed to give off that aura that couples normally had, but sometimes it just happened anyway.

In public they weren't to be seen together more than was normal, but both made more of an effort to be where the other way anyway.

In public their façade was supposed to be perfect, unbreakable, smooth, and unbreakable. But they were in a village full of ninja, and the bigger the secret, the faster it spread, so there were numerous cracks already present before their cover was even in place.

In public they were supposed to act like nothing was happening, but between Naruto's uncanny ability to ruin any carefully erected non-mission-related plan, and the blond's inability to keep anything discreet, their public face had been shattered within the first few days. Neji had ended up just sighing and shaking his head while Naruto blushed crimson and scratched the back of his head, trying to look innocent and failing.

In public they weren't supposed to be together, but they were, and everyone knew about it, and there was nothing they could do.

**TBC…**


	4. The Weapons Master

Standard disclaimer.

**Seasons  
**By: TF 

NejiNaru told through one-shots and drabbles.

**The Weapons Master**

Tenten was suspicious. She kept looking at him out of the corners of her dark eyes, watching him for anything to confirm her doubts. He would find her eyes on him when he was least expecting it, following him closely until he was out of sight or she lost interest. It would have been unnerving for anyone else, but he lived in a clan of people who appeared sightless at first glance, and he was used to unnerving gazes.

Like all secrets in an area heavy with ninja, their secret had spread as soon as they had gotten back from that mission, a few words spreading like wildfire through the ranks of Konoha's shinobi. They were discreet in public, they had to be, but somehow everyone was giving them knowing looks, despite Shikamaru's protests against spreading the news. Now Tenten was watching him like a hawk, and he was having a hard time dodging her gaze.

He suspected that she had a crush on him, and had had one for years, but he had ignored it, thinking that it would go away like her small crush on that traitor Uchiha. But now he knew better. She hadn't stopped liking him, she had actually started liking him more. In fact, she had even started scaring the other girls away from him, not that he minded, but that level of possessiveness wasn't something he had been prepared to deal with.

It was a little awkward when one of your old teammates and frequent training partner started using a straw dummy resembling a certain blond for target practice. What was worse was when said blond appeared on their training grounds, smiling brilliantly and blithely ignoring the representation that was slowly starting to look more like a pincushion than a dummy.

Naruto's smile did falter at the glare sent in his direction by hostile dark eyes, making him frown in confusion, because the fox-boy definitely couldn't remember doing anything to Tenten in the recent past, or even in the not so recent past. He wasn't even sure that he'd _ever_ done anything to her, but he knew something had made her mad, or else she wouldn't be giving him a look of certain death.

The blond sidled up to the taller boy under Tenten's glare, hiding behind the Hyuuga boy as soon as he was close, peeking around the taller boy before ducking back when the weapons specialist's glare intensified.

"I don't know what I did, but she's pissed," Naruto whispered, going up on tiptoe in order to reach the taller boy's ear.

Neji glanced at the blond for a moment before turning back to the girl furiously firing pointed weapons into a rapidly disintegrating practice dummy. It wasn't hard to the Hyuuga prodigy to figure out what was going on, even Naruto was starting to get the idea behind Tenten's glares as oblivious as he tended to be.

"Tenten."

Neji's voice cut through the air of the training field, raising the angry kunoichi's eyes to his own.

"What, Neji?" she snarled, hurling a few more kunai at the already studded dummy.

"Quit it," Neji commanded, eyes narrowing as she hurled a few more weapons in defiance, eyes locked with his.

"What? I'm not doing anything," Tenten replied, making an attempt to shrug.

"I should leave," Naruto cut in, eyes darting nervously between the two.

"Stay," Neji said, stopping Naruto in his tracks before the blond could escape.

"No, Naruto, you should leave. This doesn't concern you," Tenten snapped, still glaring at Neji.

"But it does. You're angry with him because of me. He stays," Neji replied, pulling himself to his full imposing height.

Naruto pulled himself further behind Neji, knowing that if Tenten was anything like Sakura or Ino she was dangerous and willing to throw sharp things in his direction. He was suddenly very glad that Neji was tall enough to provide an adequate shield.

"What's going on, Tenten?" Neji asked, watching the brunette kunoichi as she stalked forward, weapons bristling in her hands.

"What's going on? Why the hell would you ask me that?" she snapped, stopping a few feet short of the taller Hyuuga.

"You're being irrational."

Tenten growled in frustration, restraining herself from punching the taller boy, "Irrational? I'm not the one who comes back from a mission with a boyfriend!"

Neji's eyes narrowed dangerously as Naruto tensed behind him, standing up a little straighter behind his shield. Tenten paled when she caught Neji's look, recognizing it as the look that promised pain to anyone who messed with him or the people he was protecting. She had never thought that she would be on the receiving look of that look; she caught his eye and shuddered, it was much scarier when it wasn't aimed at someone else.

"I would watch what you say," Neji growled, eyes flashing as he looked down at the small kunoichi. She shuddered as she felt his chakra spike dangerously, clearly warning her away from the subject.

"Well, it's true," Tenten snapped, feeling her bravado slowly slipping away. "It's a secret, so obviously everyone knows."

"What's your problem with it?" Naruto asked, moving out from behind Neji so that he could glare at the kunoichi.

"My problem is that you two go on a mission with Shikamaru and you come back as a couple!" she hissed, eyes blazing as she turned her attention away from the intimidating Hyuuga prodigy

Naruto glared back and bared his teeth, showing a small flash of larger-than-normal canine before he spoke calmly, "What we do or do not do is not your problem. If you are jealous, then say so. Don't cause any more trouble than you have to. So what? I'm dating Neji. Either get over it, or do something about it, but don't take it out on me and Neji."

Tenten watched him for a moment before crossing her arms over her chest, dark eyes darting between the two boys a few times.

"I loved him, you know," she whispered, carefully keeping her gaze off of Neji. "It hurts to have him taken away."

"He isn't leaving," Naruto protested, feeling a little deflated. With a frustrated sigh he looked up at Neji who was watching Tenten carefully, an indecipherable look on his face as he watched the kunoichi in front of him deflate.

"But he is. Now he's yours, and I don't stand a chance," Tenten said, clenching her fists before relaxing and idly playing with a kunai.

"Ten-"

"Tenten," Neji cut Naruto off, drawing his former teammate's attention away from the short blond.

"Look, Neji-"

Tenten, too, was cut off by Neji as he raised a hand, "I don't need to hear it. This doesn't change our situation. You're my teammate, and you always will be, and we both know there won't be anything more."

Tenten sighed, and looked between the two boys standing in front of her. Naruto was looking nervous, as if he couldn't wait for the conversation to be over, and Neji was still looking slightly angry, but not angry enough to try to close off all of her chakra points like he had been earlier.

"It's not like I'm going to make him stop hanging out and training with you and Lee," Naruto said, making an annoyed face at the thought. "Besides, if I tried he'd knock me out cold."

Tenten cracked a smile as she watched Neji close his eyes and take a deep breath before looking down at the smiling fox-boy. Neji gave Naruto a moment to decipher his look before he grabbed Naruto by the hair, eliciting a yelp from the blond boy before he disappeared in a puff of ninja smoke and Neji was left holding a log. Tenten started snickering until Naruto appeared behind her and started using her as a shield between himself and Neji.

The situation eventually dissolved into a sophisticated version of tag played ninja-style until Tenten pinned Naruto to a tree, leaving the blond struggling and off the ground as he tried to free himself by wiggling because he couldn't reach the kunai holding him up.

"I'm sorry I snapped," Tenten said as she looked up at the pale boy. "I'm just a little jealous."

"Hn," Neji grunted, away from Naruto for a moment.

"Guys! Let me down! This isn't funny, I can't free myself!"

Neji and Tenten smirked as Naruto increased his wiggling, managing to get himself even more entangled that he had been before.

"Well, same time tomorrow?" Tenten asked, watching Neji out of the corner of her eye.

He nodded and she smiled, retrieving her kunai and other weapons, and left, leaving Neji to help Naruto. One simple motion later and Naruto was on the ground, blinking up at Neji as he rubbed the spot that hit first.

"Sometimes you're an idiot," Neji said, looking down.

"Don't be so mean, Neji-kun," Naruto replied, pouting cutely up at the dark-haired boy, his whiskered cheeks puffing up adorably.

"Come on, it's almost time for dinner, and if I don't go with you, you'll only eat Ramen, and I know you ate it for breakfast and lunch as well."

Naruto blushed and stood up, brushing dirt and dead leaves from his clothes as he smiled up at Neji. The Hyuuga rolled his eyes and started out of the training field, only to be ambushed by Naruto a moment later as the blond ran to catch up, launching himself onto the other's back and laughing at the glare he received. Neji rolled his eyes and let Naruto clutch onto him, trusting the blond to get off before they met someone else. It wouldn't do for anyone to see Neji being treated like a plush toy.

**TBC…**

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I probably should have said this earlier, whoops. Thanks again, I really appreciate your comments and opinions, they make my day!


	5. Tangled Silk

Typical disclaimer.

**Seasons**  
By: TF 

NejiNaru told through a series of one-shots and drabbles.

**Tangled Silk**

He was drowning in a sea of black silk. It covered him, caressed him, swallowed him whole. It trailed across his skin in like a butterfly's caress, soft and ethereal. All he could see was the blackness as it moved through his vision, all he could hear was the sound of the shimmering flood, all he could smell was sweat and grass and something spicy.

A low chuckle sounded above him and the world spun into focus. The darkness lifted, trailing upwards as it trickled off of his body. Neji's porcelain face swam into view, smirking at the rapturous look on his partner's face.

Naruto growled low in his throat and tangled his hands into Neji's long hair, pressing the taller boy flush against his tan form. Neji growled in reply as he pressed his lips harshly against his partner's. They fought for a moment, reaching and pulling, until Neji's hair was so tightly wound around them that they were stuck together, warm and writhing as they still tried to fight for dominance.

"You are such a baka, tangling yourself in my hair."

Naruto smirked up, blue eyes darkening as he leaned up for a small kiss.

"You wouldn't like me if I were any different."

Neji smiled tenderly, his white eyes darkening to gray as he managed to prop himself up on his forearms without ripping his hair out.

"Idiot. Shut up and stop tangling your hands in my hair. This will take hours to fix."

Naruto's howl of laughter shook his small frame as Neji dipped his head down, capturing the small blond's mouth in his own until the laughter shook both their lithe forms, creating a comforting hum that melted them together until they dissolved into one liquid form. With a shaky smile Neji rested his head on Naruto's tanned shoulder, lightly blowing some of the spiky blond locks out of his face.

"Only you, you idiot, only you."

Naruto let out an equally shaky laugh as Neji's breath tickled his shoulder.

"Only for an arrogant bastard like you."

**TBC…**

Thanks again for all of the great reviews! They really make my day, especially since I've been working TONS lately. Enjoy!


	6. Hair Types

Standard disclaimer.

**Seasons**  
By: TF 

NejiNaru told through one shots and drabbles.

**Hair Types **

Naruto's hair was bright and sunny, sticking straight up from his head in a spiky, wild mess that could probably impale someone if the blond decided to use his super-hard head as a weapon. His ninja forehead protector did little to keep his bangs out of his face, only stuck his bangs straight up instead of allowing them to fall in his eyes. It was doubtful as to whether or not the fox-boy actually owned a brush, but with all of the trash in his small apartment it was hard to find anything other than old ramen cups.

Neji's hair was a complete contrast to Naruto's; all silky and soft and long and untangled. He owned a brush and used it, keeping his hair out of his face and out of his way by pulling the long tresses back. His forehead protector was used to hide his curse seal instead of to hold his hair back, but it served the same purpose.

Naruto loved to play with Neji's hair. The blond loved to steal Neji's hair tie and watch as the black strands spread across the other's back, catching the wind and flying playfully through the air until it was so tangled that it needed to be brushed out again. A brush in Naruto's hands did nothing for his own hair, but the blond could spend hours running the brush through Neji's, watching the ebony strands part like water around the bristles. Naruto loved it because he had free access to run his hands through Neji's long hair without the other bitching about it, and Neji, even though he'd never admit it, found it soothing to have his hair brushed, something no one other than his mother had ever done for him.

They contrasted, dark and light, thick and thin, but together they were compatible, complimentary, and happy. In a world of hardness and strife they'd take happiness where they could.

**TBC…**

This one wasn't as great, but I like it anyway, so it's going up. Thanks for the reviews!


End file.
